Naruto the Third Rave Master
by ROZONROZARK
Summary: After failing the genin examine for the third time leaves the village. He soon gains the power of Rave and a chance at a new life.


**A/N: Hey guys decided that if I decided to do a Naruto x Rave Master for the fun of it and so far there have only been three done since I last checked. So… yeah let us get at it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 1: The New Rave Master

The rain poured heavy as far as the eye could see in any direction if you could see past the fog. A fifteen year old Naruto walked along top of a hill not taking notice of anything a scowl on his face. The reason for his depressed mood was for the fact that he had just failed the genin examine for the third time. He had done everything he could so that he could pass but the only thing that prevented it was the fact that he couldn't pull off a clone for the life of him. He could make a clone don't get me wrong it was just that it would come out deformed out as just a glob. It was most likely because of his massive chakra reserves. He had decided that since he had failed the test and how liked he was in his village that he be better off gone. Naruto had left the village with no one noticing and just too make sure he wasn't fond he even went off the trail. He was so lost in his thoughts about what he would do next that he didn't notice the slab he stepped on until his foot sank in. Tripping on the slab that he pushed in he stumbled into a dark passage way that opened up.

Naruto took a quick look around and saw that he was in a long hallway with pillars rising up to the roof; the whole place was covered in dust except for the pedestal near the end of the hall. The pedestal was the only thing that wasn't covered in dust and on top of it was a cross shaped pendent. Naruto walked towards the pedestal with the pendent on it in an almost hypnotic state. When he got close to it he reached out and touched the pendent. The moment he did he felt a surge of power go through him while the pedestal went down and another one came up. This one was long as Naruto when he lay down, it also had a sword on it. The sword almost took up the whole place where it was on and had rust on it like poison, another thing he noticed was the musical note near the hilt, and the indent that looked like it was made to fit the pendent he now held. "It looks like it weighs a ton; maybe it can help me build some strength."

"Is this thing on?" Naruto heard from behind him. Turning around he saw a silver heir adult who looked to be about twenty years old. "Oh good it's going. Well I guess we should begin with introductions my name is Haru Glory and I was the second Rave Master. I recorded this to tell you about the burden you now bare as the third Rave Master. You see long ago the ago … (insert plot here because the author expects you to read it because it's a really good story.)"

"Wait if all of this was so big then why I haven't heard of any of it?" Naruto asked looking at the ten powers blade. "And why how come the Rave is still needed you destroyed endless!"

"Your proudly are wounding why the Rave is still needed if endless was destroyed right?" Haru said almost as if responding to the blond. "Well it is simply because as the name implies it is endless and could never truly be destroyed. It well be formed again and again tell it accomplishes its goal, so that it is why the Rave will always be around to counter the dark bringers whenever they arise. So go on now and collect the Rave Stones so that you may fight the dark bringers and bring peace. I suggest that first you find a blacksmith to repair the ten powers because I'm guessing that it isn't in the best shape. Well that's all I have to say so I wish you the best of luck." Haru said as he started to fade away.

The hall started to shake violently and piceases of depree started to fall all around him. "Crap I need to get out of here," Naruto stated as he ran for the exit carrying the ten powers with him with only one thought in his mind, 'Why dos Kami hate me!' Naruto made his way to the entrance as part of the ceiling fell in front of the entrance. Acting on instinct Naruto clenched his hand around the key rave dashed towards the fallen piece of ceiling and pulled his arm back slamming the rock causing a small explosion shattering the rock. The force pushed him forward but luck seemed to be against him as one of pieces hit him in the back of the head knocking him out.

~Meanwhile~

Deep in the forest that surrounded Konoha a small white animal keened suddenly seeming very agitated. The creatures' companion's looked down at it as suddenly bolted. "What's gotten into that blasted thing" The older male's gruff voice called out.

The younger figure looking quite feminine yet in reality was male said in return "I'm not sure master. I will follow it to see where it's headed."

The older male grunted not really caring one way or the other. "Just make sure you come back in one piece. I don't need you to die after all the effort I put into training you."

The younger male nodded and quickly took off after the creature. Following its loud keen's which sounded like cries for someone to help him. The boy eventually came upon a sight that was rather, odd, to say the least. "PUUUUN" The creature keened pushing against a boy who lay unconscious in the dirt.

Jumping down beside him Haku asked. "What is it about this boy that has drawn you Plue?"

The creature now identified as Plue looked at his companion and wailed "PUUUN" while trying to pull the boy back towards camp. However due to the boy's weight the small creature was not up to the task.

"You wish for us to take the boy along with us Plue?" Haku asked his head tilted to the side. Plue nodded vigorously while pulling and tugging at an even greater rate now. "Alright if you say so Plue but I cannot carry him and that bulky looking sword. Do you think you could at least pull that?" Again Plue nodded now picking the sword up and beginning to drag it to where their camp was located. Shrugging Haku picked the boy up. At the very least Zabuza would allow the boy shelter till he awoke, at least he hoped.

Zabuza upon seeing the boy he had been training for years now became slightly agitated upon being greeted by the sight of the blonde boy being dragged by his pupil. "This is the second stray you've brought to me Haku. I thought I made it clear that after Plue I was not going to take in any more. I don't run a charity service." The man said gruffly.

Haku nodded, "I know Zabuza-sama but I thought you'd make an exception this one time, Plue found this boy and was trying to desperately bring him here. I thought at the very least we could shelter him till he awakes. Besides he bears a sword the likes I've never seen before so he may be of some use to you."

Zabuza gave Haku a calculating glare. "Alright show me this sword." Haku quickly took the sword from Plue and heaved over to his master laying it before him. Zabuza snorted. "You call this piece of trash a sword Haku? Look at the rust that has ensnared it. It is either very old or very poorly taken care of and from the looks of that boy I doubt he can even use such a weapon. Bah! He is of no use to me."

Haku insistent that it was special replied. "Yes master it does seem very old but look at the crest it bears. A musical note on the blade, from what you've told me only one line of craftsmen ever used that crest and it was a family well known for its smithing abilities."

Zabuza considered Haku's words and ran a practiced eye over the blade once more. Like his own sword, it was very large and bulky. That didn't mean it wasn't deadly, quite the opposite in fact, if used properly. Still Haku was right; The Musica crest meant that this blade was special. The blade was old, however, very old. If he had to guess it was over a thousand years old judging by the design of the sword. Looking over it carefully he spotted a slight indent on the blade examining it carefully his eyes widened. "No way, it isn't possible!" Zabuza cried.

Shocked by his masters words Haku questioned. "What is it Zabuza-sama!"

Zabuza shook his head and looked again to be sure he wasn't seeing things. "If I'm not mistaken this is the ten powers sword, a sword of legendary status and thought to be only a myth amongst the elite swordsman. If it is however the question remains of just who this boy is. He can stay until he wakes then we will question him. He better have some damn answers too."

"PUUUN!" The two ninja looked over to see Plue standing protectively in front of Naruto shaking his head. "PUUUN"

"Humph shut up ya dumb dog, there is no point in hurting the sniveling punk until we get some answers." Zabuza replied. Seemingly pacified Plue lay against Naruto and began snoring. "Haku I'm getting some rest, you take first watch." With that said Zabuza closed his eyes and leaned against the tree he was currently sitting against.

Haku smiled and looked at Naruto hoping, for whatever reason, that the boy could stay within their group. While he was happy to be with Zabuza he had, occasionally, wished for someone his age to talk too. Perhaps, if he wasn't being too selfish, Naruto could be that person.

Naruto groaned. The first conscious thought he had was the fact that he had a massive head-ache. The second, something cold and sharp was pointed against his throat. Naruto's eyes snapped open to peer into the cold harsh eyes of a man wrapped in bandages and scratched mist hitai-ate. "Um, what can I do for ya?" Was Naruto's intelligent greeting.

The man grunted, "I ask a question and you answer punk, that's how this works. Go against it and your head will be gone before you can blink." Naruto nodded even as the metal bit into his flesh. "Good, now to start off who are you?" He asked removing his blade a few inches.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Where do you come from?"

"I used to live in Konoha."

"Fuck we're that close to a hidden village?" Zabuza seemed a little worried about that fact.

"No you're about a day away from it." Naruto pacified the man. There was no need to aggravate him or he might decide he's better off dead and just split.

"Humph fine, now how did you end up with that sword boy?" Naruto took a deep breath and launched into an explanation of what had transpired the day before from losing his last chance at being a ninja to finally escaping the tunnel only to be knocked out. "You failed to do a Bushin jutsu? How much of a loser do you have to be! I can't use someone as useless as you."

To this Naruto got a little fired up. "Hey teme! It's not my fault I always expend WAY more chakra than needed to correctly summon the clone! I've tried using as little chakra as possible but I can't get it right!"

Zabuza arched an eyebrow at this. "Alright I'll bite. Show me." Naruto growled but if he didn't comply he was as good as dead. So summoning as little chakra as possible he concentrated and executed the technique. What came out was a mass of goop crumpled limply on the ground. Poking the apparition with his blade he actually felt some resistance. 'Huh that brat has some massive chakra reserves that was about enough chakra to do a small water bullet technique. Hmmm he may be useful after all.' "That settles it, you have MASSIVE chakra reserves. No wonder you can't do a damn illusionary clone. Tell me brat why did none of your teachers even try and figure out what's wrong. I figured it out the instant you called upon your chakra."

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Well. Umm that's because my village hates me."

Haku decided to make his presence known at this point, "Why is that Naruto-san?" inwardly he was worried that the boy might have suffered the same fate that Haku had.

Naruto's eyes became shadowed with great pain. "To this day I do not know. I only know the villagers call me a demon spawn, demon brat, and black list me. The teachers don't help me and the kids are told to stay away from me. It gets much worse on October tenth, the Kyuubi festival."

Zabuza rolled his eyes. "Blah blah blah. So you've got a bad story who cares. Now I MIGHT have a use for you and your expansive reserves. So you're comin with us. If you pull your weight I might just teach you something." Inwardly however Zabuza was as giddy as a kid with candy. 'I can't believe my luck! I found the freaking RAVE master. A warrior who's power transcends what most mortal's can only DREAM of. Still I guess I'll have to teach him how to use a sword considering his obvious lack of training.' "Let's get going I don't want to linger anywhere near a hidden village."

Naruto shrugged, having no other options, he decided he'd go with this man. "By the way who are you two?"

Zabuza grinned though you couldn't see it. "The names Zabuza Momochi. Demon of the hidden mist kid. This is Haku." He announced nodding towards the feminine boy.

Naruto nodded. "Well if I AM a demon, then I'll fit right in. Nice to meet ya Haku-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

A small tic mark appeared on the boy's forehead. "I'm a boy." Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground, he was flabbergasted.


End file.
